bowie_the_teddy_bearfandomcom-20200213-history
BowieQuest III: House Havoc
BowieQuest III: House Havoc is the third game in the BowieQuest series. It stars Bowie and friends as they attempt to stop Bananas' plans once again - after being shrunk to the size of a raisin! Plot Chapter Zero Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve The End Gameplay All game play is retained from BowieQuest II, plus new stuff! During gameplay you can switch between three characters you selected at the beginning of the stage. You can also use the R button which changed from a camera button to a move button. You can now play minigames (see here). More to come... This game is an adventuring platformer. You use the control pad to move and press the A button to jump. If you are running and you press the A button, you will do a leap instead of a jump. If you press A in the air, you will double jump (except if you are Bowie or Paul). Pressing A when ducking will cause you to high jump. B is your attack button. Pressing B while being still or walking will allow you to attack. Bowie will punch, Ashe will kick, Samantha will swing around her frying pan, Paul will toss himself, and Shelia will toss a mini-tornado. When running, your options are a bit different. Bowie will do his Punchdash, Ashe will do an uppercut with his feet, Samantha will do a cartwheel using her frying pan, Paul will break the sound barrier (despite average speed), and Shelia will become a tornado herself. In the air options are different again. Bowie will spin his fists in the air, Ashe will do a long-range kick, Samantha will toss a rusted frying pan, Paul will be forced down to the ground and will create shockwaves, and Shelia will become an air tornado. Ducking on the ground, options are once again different. Bowie will do an uppercut, Ashe will do a very speedy kick, Samantha will create fire around her, Paul will electrocute the ground three feet around him, and Shelia will create a tornado above herself that will damage near anything. X is your special ability button. Rock fist will change Bowie's fists to rock and will cause more damage, Aqua Kick will liquidfy Ashe's legs and create softer kicks but will eliminate fire instantly, Flaming Frying Pan will power up the frying pan that Samantha has and will cause it to go on fire, Thunderdash will allow Paul to dash through enemies with electricity, and Tornado Toss will allow Shelia to toss a big tornado. Introduced as playable characters in this game include Jonathan, a small bear with big brain, and Robert, a big bear with little brain. Simple? With B, Robert can punch, slide punch, air fist, and ground-punch. With B, Jonathan can strike, sword slash, uppercut, and do the slice tornado. Y is the special attack button, and will only be activated when the special bar is filled. While still, Bowie will do an earthquake, Ashe will do a hurricane, Samantha will cause an eruption, Paul will create a large thunderstorm, and Shelia will create a very big tornado. When running, Bowie will do a seismic stomp, Ashe will do a water burst, Samantha will run extremely fast on fire, Paul will electrocute the ground underneath him, and Shelia will continue running, but with a tornado trailing behind her. Robert can do a all-out slam while still, but while running he can do the same thing, but while running. Jonathan can do a black hole while still, but will become one while running. While in the air, Bowie will come down instantly and strike the ground, Ashe will do an aerial hurricane, Samantha will do a volcanic spin, Paul will create a shield of electricity, Shelia will toss a tornado in the air, Robert will do a really big uppercut, and Jonathan will slash his sword long-range distance. While ducking, Bowie will create a large earthquake, Ashe will flood the stage, Samantha will explode, Paul will also explode, but does more damage and damages himself as well, Shelia will create an upward-spiraling tornado, Robert will dig through the ground, and Jonathan will do a super-high jump. Moves performed with R are the following: *Bowie can curl up into a ball and smash through cracked walls. *Samantha can curl herself in flames and break through grass blocks. *Ashe can do a quad jump with the power of water. The dropping water can break through fire blocks. *Paul can create an electical shield with this button. He can break through water blocks with this button. *Shelia can fly with this power. *Jonathan can minimize himself further and squeeze through tiny gaps. *Robert can ground-pound and break through cracked-up ground. *Gary can create an ice shield to protect himself from most obstacles. L is now a camera button (R switched to a move button), and the plus button will act as a pause menu. Characters Stages Enemies Bosses Items Candies Gallery Trivia Category:BowieQuest Series Category:BowieQuest III